Love Like Winter
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: A Demon classified only as L has found a way to Escape the oppression of Briton's top Mages. Sent to retrieve this Demons True name and Ultimately bring this Demon back is Light Yagami. Light/L Yaoi. AU.
1. Demonology: The Art of Magic

_Well first attempt at a Death Note FanFic. Hope you like it. Don't be a stranger and don't be a hater! :D _

Love Like Winter

Demonology: The Art of Magic

A scream strikes through the abandoned town house on the cheap side of London. Upstairs and to the room on the left a mage lies dead on the floor. His body slashed through and mutilated. The smoke slowly started to clear over the Summoning circle left chalked on the floor. The incented candles throughout the room had long been extinguished. A flash of light sparks as the Demon let his padded feet touch down on the floor. The dark black furred demon looked to the fallen Mage. He then cast his head back to the circle. The mistake of the mage hadn't been large. In fact, it was small enough the demon had almost overlooked it. Now he was glad he hadn't.

He looked back to the fallen Mage. He took a long stride to the human. He would make the perfect disguise, for now. He leaned down, placing a long clawed paw across the human's shallow chest. he spoke a single word. Hissing the magic in too the night he thrust the man's soul to the planes of Next World. With a second word he forced his own into the man's body.

L opened his eyes wide, gasping for air. His placid skin shivered as he sputtered for breath, his heart pounding wildly. He cast his now human eyes around him. His former body had fused with his soul leaving his magic intact, but now he had the perfect disguise.

He looked about him as he slowly stood. The spell bound books and Summoning manuals dotted the room, he walked to a particular hard bound, roughly used book. It was an Encyclopedia of Demons. It was turned open to face him. The rough, old parchment like paper, yellowed and thin with use, had name after name printed out on its pages. His name stared back up at him, a brief description underneath it. He hissed another word and fire shot from his hand and incinerated the book. Gritting his teeth he shot the next ball of flames at the walls. He would burn this place to the ground!

* * *

Light mildly looked at the paper in the hand of the man two tables across from him. A story of the Magistrate making a trip to the Americas was plastered over most of the cover. A Filmograph on the cover was of the Magistrate shaking hands with the American. With his other hand he waved out at the people. Camera lights flashed all around. The American waved the same but all around at what must be his own people. Light snorted. Peace treaty his ass. The only reason the damn yanks had ever entered into the treaty was because they were losing.

He looked around the edges of the paper. A column on Magic Crystal Power, a house burned down on Cheap Side, more blab on the Magistrates trip, sports scores, a piece on the Civil War in the South America's, Restaurant Ratings. He looked down at his coffee. There was as usual nothing to stimulating about the London Post.

"Light," He heard abruptly behind him in the gruff voice he knew all too well.

"Yes, Ryuk?" He said addressing his personal Demon.

"We have a visitor." He said with a bit of a cackle. Light looked up to see his lumbering, lanky Demon, holding by the things long ears an Imp. The Imp Demon was no more than a messenger Demon, but sealed on the Imps chest was the Seal of London's Great Crystal Town. The thing was shivering as it hung from Ryuk's hand. Clutched in the small Imp's hand was a wax sealed letter, from the Tower.

"Put him down." Light instructed, bored.

Ryuk did as told letting the little Imp fall on to the table. The thing quickly stood straight saluting Light.

"I, your greatness, am Far—"

"Yes, yes I don't care. Can I just have the letter?" Light said feeling a bit rushed. He had to be at headquarters within the hour.

The Imp stumbled a little but handed over the letter, sputtering. "Yes, Sire."

Light took the letter, whispering the password as he caste his hand over the seal. The red seal glowed an extra bright red before sizzling and parting. Light quickly pulled the letter out of the now unsealed envelope and started to read quickly.

"Is there a reply, my Lord?" the Imp squeaked out, still shaking hard as ever.

Light didn't answer for a moment as his eyes flew over the page a second time. "Yes, tell them I will be there straight away."

"Sir!" the Imps said, saluting again, before it unfurled the tiny wings on his back and alighting off the table. The Imp soared higher and higher before flapping furiously in the direction of the great gleaming tower.

Light folded the letter placing it in the sealed envelope and letting the red seal mold again before placing it in his inside coat pocket.

"You know those little runts really annoy me." Ryuk grumbled. "Always shaking like they got a cork stuck up their ass."

Light smiled at that as he stood straightening his military issued dark blue uniform. The black seal on his shoulder, and the rank printed out on his chest were tell tale signs he was more than a simple Battle Mage. Under his Uniform was a simple note book stating it all. A Death Note.

* * *

Death Note, was the elite of the British Military. Strictly Mages and Magicians, they possess the one power that the world around them craved. The power to kill a Demon. All the mage's had to do was write the Demons real name on to the pages of the their Death Note and the Demon would cease to exist. The Death Notes of Course were kept secret the only true tale of them being in the organizations name. The perfect hiding place. In such plain sight no one would guess that those in Death Note really carried just that. A notebook of death. A simple small Ancient Notebook.

Of Course they all weren't ancient anymore. Only the Kira Himself, Leader of Death Note had the true Ancient Death Note. Passed down from Kira to Kira the Note was the true power of Britain now. It was the reason any wars fought by Britain were always won. It was the reason that Britain had become the most powerful Empire to ever take control of the planet. The first and true Death Note was in fact given to the first Kira by a Demon. Of Course, Associating with a Demon on such friendly terms now was unheard of.

Since the time when Demons and Humans conversed alike there had been many, many changes. Binding circles to summon the creatures had been devised and perfected. Demons and their true names had been catalogues and captured. And now, almost every Demon either was in control of a Mage or would soon be. Most Demons of any worth had been captured long before Britain was even a nation. Back when the Egyptians and Greek were starting to scratch out a living. Demons had started out as the ones in control. Acting as Gods or as leaders, but Humans quickly turned the tables and life as it should be was set in to place. Summons and bindings and even punishments were developed quickly as Humans learned to steal the magic from Demons and use it themselves. They learned how to breed the Demons to make armies for War. They learned how to hold Demons over long periods of time. And now at the Peak of time, Humans had learns one terrible thing, how to Replicate a Death Note.

* * *

Light strode into the massive vaulting Chamber. Before him sat his superiors, Namely Kira Himself. The Magistrate may be the spokesman for Britain and deal with all the insignificant little details of the Empire, but Light knew much better than that. The real ruler of Britain was Kira. Whoever held that Ancient Death Note had the power to kill even the most powerful of Demons, and therefore was the only man in the world truly and ever in control of the worlds armies.

The great room was arranged in a circular fashion with seats all around but for a break in the circle for the door. But this was no Arthur's round table. The Seats arched to meet in the middle at the highest chair in the room. That of Kira's.

Light stopped a few feet from the seat of Kira bowing briskly and facing the man. The Current Kira was a short stout man. Balding and quite overweight, he looked nothing compared to the seasoned battle mages and strong faced scholars seated lower than him. Light wasn't sure how the man had come in to power, but he was certain that it hadn't been completely legitimate.

"Light Yagami?" The boastful mustached Kira spoke.

"Yes sir." Light said nodding.

" Well, you are quite young aren't you." The man gruffed. Then he leaned forward his large belly rolling like a beach ball. "What is your age?"

"Nineteen." Light answered.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Kira broke out into a conceited and boisterous mocking laugh. He then turned to the man next to him. A gray haired man of his mid-forties. "Tell me Chief Yagami? Ha! Hs! Did this nephew of yours get here simply on your recommendation?"

The man stiffened a little before addressing Kira. "Light, has top marks in all his schoolings and in the Institution."

Kira shot back. "This boy isn't even old enough to be out of the Institution."

"I graduated two years early Suma Cumulate." Light informed stoic, but confident.

Kira shot a glare back at Light. "It is no matter, your age doesn't change anything." The massive rolly polly man turned to face Light. "We are charging you with the task of bringing in the Demon classified as L."

"L?" Light said confused. "Is that his true name?"

"No." Chief Yagami spoke now.

"Than what is his true name?"Light asked a bit irritated.

"We don't know." An older man across the circle of seats answered.

Light was still quite confused. Were these men really that incompetent? "Have you looked it up?" he asked cautiously.

"We can't." the Chief said. "You see we believe L is a very old Demon. Our only record of him was from the Roman's when they handed over their catalogues to us. As far as we can tell he has been in use all the way since 1000 B.C.E."

"So how could you lose his name?" Light said.

"L was given a hundred year pardon just before the building of the Crystal Tower."

It suddenly made sense. "And the burning of the Tower of London." Light filled in. The Tower had been the central for all Demon Names.

"Yes and unfortunately since he was not in use his name was recorded simply in an encyclopedia and swiftly forgotten about."

"Where is the encyclopedia now then?" Light asked.

"Gone." Chief Yagami said. "Stolen about a month ago while it was on loan to Mage in Bristol. We didn't consider it a significant loss until we realize it was the only record left in Britain with L's real name in it."

"Of course," Kira interjected his voice booming. "His pardon was up this year. Tell me Yagami did you read this morning's paper?"

Light stifled the impulse to roll his eyes but answered truthfully. "No sir, I didn't get the chance."

"Well if you would have you would have found an article about an old abandoned house in Cheap Side, burning to the ground." Kira said rather haughty.

"And the relevance of the arsonist is?" Light asked.

Chief Yagami answered. "We believe it was L."

"That burned down the town house?" Light asked. "But why would he want to?"

"We believe he was summoned there, there have been reports of a Rogue Mage in Cheap Side lately, we think it was him that stole the book and tried to summon L."

"And failed, unleashing a very powerful demon in the process." Kira interrupted again.

Light looked down a moment his mind spinning. "Was the Rogue Mage found?" Light asked calmly. "was a body found?"

Chief looked especially grim at this. "No."

Lights Eyes went wide. "You mean—" Light let his voice die as it hit him.

"Yes, we believe, that the Demon L is now in the body of a Human Being."

* * *

L looked around the bustling street as he waited. He had lifted new cloths from some unsuspecting shoppers and now stood looking up at the distant gleaming Tower. When they had put that monstrosity in to the city he wasn't sure. He sighed, London never changed, just a different date with different faces. Same as always he was sure that by the hour the hunt for him would begin. What would it be, the hounds of hell? The Basilisk's? Would they try to corner him with cursed silver and blessed water? Would they try to save him?

He looked over. Cocking his head he read the front page of the paper sitting on the lap of an older man waiting for the bus. He stifled a snort, he'd made the front page, but barely.

_Well there ya have it. I wanted to write something different from any DN Fan Fic I've read so if you like it tell me!_


	2. Criminal Minds

_So thanks for all the awesome amazing reviews I'm glad someone is reading. And well yeah I'll just get on with it. This is chapter two, if you can't tell, so read, review, and enjoy!_

Love Like Winter

2. Criminal Minds

5/28/2010 4:21 PM

Light walked steadily out of the gleaming great tower on his way to the car waiting for h. Ryuk hovered over him as Light walked.

"So what did they say Light? Huh?"

Light didn't answer. As a very strict rule No demons except those in the service of Kira were allowed in to the Council Chamber. It was one of the few rules that even Death Note followed. Light started down the steps to the massive entry way as Ryuk kept on blabbering behind him.

Ryuk hadn't been the first Demon he'd summoned, but he had been one of the first. He'd summoned him when he was fifteen, and never let him out of his service since. He had been the perfect personal Demon Light had found out. He was dependable and predictable. He also was sarcastic and found short cuts for anything but that was the way he was an after so long Light had gotten used to it. Ryuk also seemed to love the mistreatment of lower level demons. As far as higher level. Ryuk dealt in measures to get rid of them more than anything. But all around Light liked using Ryuk. Having him as his personal Demon since he graduated school had made Light feel a little connected to the Demon. It wasn't like he couldn't live without him, he just preferred the Demon he'd summoned years before.

He made it to the street and the driver held the black door open to the car. Light stepped in leaving Ryuk to alight in to the sky. Light wasn't letting the Demon in his car. First off he wouldn't fit and second off Light was getting tired of his insatiable talking.

Light sighed as he sat back, his hand going over his eyes, and covering most of his face.

"Will you be going home, sir?" Watari his driver and butler asked as he got in to the car.

Light cracked one eyes open to look at the man. He signed again before sitting up and answering the man. "No, please take me to Headquarters."

"Yes sir," Watari said starting the car and pulling out into the street a second later.

* * *

L wandered along the street now that he was free he had an agenda. Of course, his agenda wasn't easy. Getting in to the Central Archives wasn't going to be easy. L was going to need a way into the Archives. He may have been able to pull off a heist if that was all that it was but that wasn't all it was. He needs to be there for longer, much, much longer. He needed to find where BB was and that could take days. This whole mess was caused by him.

L looked straight to the ground as he walked. A trench coat he had got his hands on tightly wrapped around his shoulder. He sighed. He would have to act fact. If he was summoned it would be all over. He'd have nothing but a good long Inferno to look forward to and after that hard years in service. So there was really one choice. He could not fail.

He'd had freedom once…He was going to get it back again, no matter the cost.

* * *

Light let his head rest against the window. He didn't' have a clue where to start. Where do you look for a demon without its true name? How was he just suppose to go off of L. L. It was mysterious why the Demon had been classified L. Only the greater Demons were ever classified in letters. All lesser were a series of numbers. He sighed. L couldn't have been a greater demon, especially the kind to be classified in singular letters. Anything of that power was bound to be in books all across London. That stopped him.

Of Course! All demon knowledge unless deemed too dangerous was housed in bookstores and libraries all over London. Ninety percent of all Magic knowledge outside of the Institution could never fully be trusted but still Demon books were everywhere. Commoners were fascinated by the lot of them all! Fiction, non-fiction alike books seemed to fly off the bookshelves if they had Demons in them. Light sat straight up.

"Watari." He said abruptly.

The old man turned to look at him in the mirror, "Yes sir?"

"I need you to take me to the library."

Watari looked a bit confused in to the mirror.

"The libray? Sir, wouldn't you rather go to the Central Archives, the collection there is far more extensive in your field of study."

Light smiled. "No, Watari, I need t go to a Commoners library."

Watari shook his head a little but quickly pulled the car in to a position to turn around. "Alright sir."

Light smiled to himself he might actually have something here. The council had said that they had only one book in record with L's name in it, but this was Death Note, the one place they absolutely wouldn't look Light betted would be a commoners library. They were military dogs, they looked only in military files not in the files the those without the Gifts of magic. Light smiled to himself sitting up straighter as he realized me may actually have a start here.

Light had no doubt the this assignment had been on accounts of Kira just as much as it was on Chief Yagami. His uncle wanted Light in the council with him he knew that but at the same time knew this Kira, Kira Bradley was a very paranoid man. He had only gained the position of Kira about a year ago, but even since then he had proved that the man was extremely set on his power. He had promoted complete idiots to positions they couldn't fully handle all in the attempt to hold on to his power as long as possible. In Lights mind that reinforced his previous thoughts very firmly. Kira was a lifelong position. You got in and you didn't leave till you were dead. Kira Beck, the previous Kira had had a very suspicious death. The man had been old but he was the Richard the Lion Heart in this administration. The man in his lifetime had powered the empire to extend itself to almost twice its size. Kira Beck had been a national hero. He had been as out in the public as much as the magistrate.

Kira Bradley on the other hand, well not so much. The empire was still vast and as iron clad as ever but they were simply holding on to the countries they owned. The Russian campaign had all but been abandoned for the American and that to Light was a big mistake that Bradley had made. Russia was a threat still. America had been broken long before the treats were even thought of. Kira Bradley had also barely left his office, shunning the public. Light furrowed his brow. That was another ill made decision. The people needed a figure head to look to for the Elite Death Note. The people counted on Death Note to protect them on all sides and they needed someone to look too. Beck knew it and Beck had acted on it.

Light watched the passing view. Kira Bradley needed to realize that the families of the Gifted were instrumental in this organization. With support from them the Gifted would become Rogue and that couldn't be allowed to happen. Rogue mages were already a problem, but it would get worse if families stopped trusting the government. Without that trust the Gifted weren't given the proper education and they would start using magic outside of the government. That was already going on, but not in a rioting or retaliating way. There were Mages working all over, some in Mage shops, others in transportation, others still in Demon Reconnaissance, All aspects of the empire required Mage work. Magic was well already in products used in everyday life. But all Gifted were registered. Registered and recognized. Rogue mages were the self taught, Gifted outside of the system. How they had stayed out Light hadn't a clue. He had been a registered Magee since the age of Three when his Gifts had started to manifest in full force.

Light smiled at that. He still remembered how excited he would make his mother after coming home every day from school. Showing her the simple spell and incantations he used. She loved that he was a Mage. His Father had been supportive, Being the brother of Chief Yagami and in the military himself, Light had had it drilled in to him that serving his country was the most noblest of things to invest a Career in to. Light of course had no abjections, especially as he had grown older. In the military was where Mages were allowed to really excel and he had goals in mind.

Light Yagami planned on being Kira, and if he had anything to say about it it would be soon.

* * *

L walked through the door trying to avoid the looks of others. Before him stacks and stacks of books. He knew London well. Or at least he had been convinced he had. The English were notorious for hiding their secrets in plain sight. He stalked in to the room his hollow black eyes scanning fast. He didn't need to be caught or at least not yet. He was glad he had at least taken the time back at the town house to clean up his tracks. The body he was in he had very regrettable literally made it his own. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage getting out of it but he was going to try. L knew he didn't know how long he'd have. But if it was all played right he knew he needed a disguise that could last a very long time with out causing him pain. The only solution he could find was simple. He molded himself to a body. Disgustingly a human body, but he needed it.

L was irrevocable human now. At least in most rights. His energy was masked and his soul very much molded in to the body. There was a few things that he had made sure to keep. The mage that had summoned him had had considerable Mage Gifts, but under the hand of L he was most un-doubtable the most powerful Mage in London. He smiled as he looked over the library. The largest library in London, he was sure he could find at least something here.

He glanced back at he door and froze. A military issued car was there. A man in full military blues had his back to the door and was speaking to a much older man, that appeared to be the mans driver. That wasn't what scarred him. what scarred him was Ryuk.

The despicable Demon was standing next to the military man

L's eyes went wide. Yes his energy was masked but not form demon like Ryuk. He would be able to point him out by just a look. He furrowed his brow. He wasn't going to let him get it then. L turned from the door and quickly immersed himself among the rows and rows up books. It wouldn't be hard to get lost here.

He didn't worry really about Ryuk as much as the man. Ryuk was no demon to contend with L. L was a god compared to the insect that was Ryuk. He could have squished the flee for all he cared, but it was the man that was the trouble. He couldn't kill Ryuk, his master the military man would have known instantly and tat would have given the military more information than L was willing to put forth. The man troubled him though. He had to be of a high ranking officer to have a personal currier Demon like Ryuk. But he was at a public library. That was a mystery a sever mystery. He was military so he had to have a reason to be here. L furrowed his brow, what kind of information could be housed here and not in London's Central Archives?

_:P there ya go! Hope you guys review and hope you likey, lots!_


End file.
